gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto: Real Life
Grand Theft Auto: Real Life (kurz gtaRL) ist ein deutscher Real-Life Server (= Ein Server für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, auf dem das Real Life so real wie möglich nachgestellt wird), der mit der aktuellsten SA:MP Version 0.3d R2 läuft. Er ist wie die meisten Real-Life Server mit einem Forum verknüpft. Firmen und öffentliche Einrichtungen San Andreas Police Department thumb|Logo des SAPD Das San Andreas Police Department (kurz SAPD) ist in 5 Abteilungen gegliedert. Los Santos (LSPD), San Fierro (SFPD), Las Venturas (LVPD), Dillimore (DMPD) und El Quebrados (EQPD). In jeder Abteilung gibt es einen Abteilungsleiter. Das San Andreas Police Department wird von einem Chef und einem Co-Chef angeführt (momentan seegras als Chef und Dobby als Co-Chef). Auch gibt es die Spezialeinheit (S.W.A.T). In diesem Job können nur Mitarbeiter des Police Departments nach Schwerverbrechern (ab 5 Sternen) zu suchen. Fahrzeuge sind hier einen S.W.A.T. Heli, mehrere FBI Rancher sowie einen Enforcer und einen Wasserwerfer. Beim PD sind es die "normalen" PD Cars, In Los Santos und San Fiero jeweils ein Polizei-Maverick und in jeder Abteilung ein PD Bike, beim EQPD und FCPD gibt es auch einen Police Rancher. Sobald man durch das Jobicon läuft, welches sich bei jeder Abteilung innerhalb des Interiors befindet, bekommt man Waffen und den Jobskin der jeweiligen Abteilung. Beim SAPD gibt es im Forum einen Bereich der nur für Mitarbeiter zugänglich ist in dem Akten, Führerscheinpunkte und Fahrzeuge die in der Verwaltungsstelle stehen, eingetragen werden. Das SAPD hat natürlich auch ein eigenes Gesetzbuch, in dem die Geldstrafen und Dauer der Gefängnisstrafe eingetragen sind. Das SAPD erstellt außerdem Führungszeugnisse, welche man beim Bewerben bei anderen Jobs vorlegen muss. In diesen Führungszeugnissen stehen dann die Straftaten, Namen, Ausstellungsdatum etc. Das SAPD hat außerdem eine eigene Verwahrstelle (Auf Bild 3 zu sehen), welche sich auf einem abgesperrten Grundstück im Flint Country befindet. Dort kommen dann die Fahrzeuge von Falschparkern hinein und Schwerverbrechern, welche ihre Strafe nicht bezahlen können. Job-Befehle für das SAPD: /breakopen = Ein Vehikel aufbrechen /inform TEXT = Alle User auf dem Server über etwas wichtiges informieren /unjail = Jemand aus dem Gefängnis befreien /carinfo = Zeigt die Fahrzeuginformationen an /addstrip = Erstellt ein Nagelband an der Stelle des Cops /delstrip = Entfernt ein Nagelband /polchat = Aktiviert den Polizei-internen Chat /wanted ID/Name 0-6 = Vergibt Sterne an die Angegebene Person /listwanted = Listet alle gesuchten Spieler auf /jail Minuten = Sperrt einen Spieler für die angegebene Zeit ins Gefängnis ein /addfence = Baut einen Absperrzaun auf vor dem Cop /delfence = Entfernt einen Absperrzaun /on = Gibt den anderen Cops die Meldung, das jemand Unterstützung Braucht /givelicensepoints ID Punkte = Gibt dem angegebenen Spieler Führerscheinpunkte /takeweapons ID = Nimmt dem Angegebenen Spieler die Waffen ab /getweapons = Zeigt dem ausführenden Cop alle Waffen eines Spielers an (man muss denjenigen Verhaftet vor sich stehen haben) Garage.jpg|Die Tiefgarage des Los Santos Police Department Jail.jpg|Das Gefängnis im Los Santos Police Department Interior VW.jpg|Die Verwahrstelle im Red Country LSPD.jpg|Das Los Santos Police Department PD Heli.jpg|Police Maverick auf dem Dach San Andreas Towing Service thumb|left|200px|Logo des San Andreas Towing Service Der San Andreas Towing Service (kurz ADAC) ist, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, eine Firma, die sich um Schäden an den verschiedensten Vehikel in San Andreas beteiligt, d.h der ADAC schleppt mit dem Tow Truck z.B. einen Motorschaden (über 97% Schaden am Fahrzeug) zu einer Tankstelle. Dort wird das Vehikel dann repariert. Die Hauptquartiere sind in diesem Beruf [Santos[, San Fierro und Las Venturas. Pro 1% Schaden berechnet der ADAC 8 Dollar. Job-Befehle für den ADAC ':' /repair = Ein Fahrzeug reperieren /attach = Ein Fahrzeug anhaken / abhaken /detach = Das Angehängte Fahrzeug vom Towtruck abkoppeln /towchat = Der Towing Chat für alle Mitarbeiter die gerade im Dienst sind ADAC1.jpg ADAC2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg San Andreas Medical Department thumb|Medical Department in Los Santos Das San Andreas Medical Department ist eine der größten und wichtigsten Firmen des Staates San Andreas. 15 Wagen stehen auf vier Städte verteilt zur Verfügung und sorgen dafür, dass Jeder der nur noch wenige HP's (Anzahl der Lebenspunkte im HUD) hat, gehalten wird und vor möglichen, unangenehmen Folgen des "Todes" bewahrt wird. Das Medical Department gibt es in Las Venturas,Los Santos, San Fierro und Montgomery. Es gibt in diesem Beruf 2 verschiedene Arten von Dienstfahrzeugen: Den Rettungswagen und einen FBI Rancher, der in der Medic Farbe lackiert wurde. Pro Healpoint berechnet das Medical Department 1 Doller. Job-Befehle für das Medical Department:''' /heal = Einen Spieler heilen /healself = Sich selbst heilen /medchat = Der Chat für alle Mitarbeiter, die sich zurzeit im Dienst befinden Taxarama Taxi Service thumb|Das Taxi Hauptquartier in San Fierro {C {C}Die Yellow Cabs Taxi Company transportiert Spieler mit dem (SA)|Taxi] oder mit einem Cabbie durch ganz San Andreas. Die Hauptquartiere sind hier in Los Santos, San Fierro und Las Venturas verteilt. Insgesamt gibt es für diese Firma 23 Cabbies und Taxis. Pro KM fallen hier 10 Doller an, dazu kommen noch die Anfahrtskosten von 100 $. '''Job-Befehle für den Taxifahrer:''' /taxameter = Damit stellst du die Kilometer Anzeige auf 0, um zu wissen, wie viele Kilometer du zum Ziel gefahren bist /taxchat = Der Chat für alle Taxifahrer Spand Express thumb|left|200px|Logo von Spand Express {C {C}Spand Express ist eine Lieferkette in San Andreas. Sie fahren mit dem Boxville Truck durch ganz San Andreas um Checkpoints abzufahren (kurz: Cp's). Man muss also Checkpoints abfahren, pro Checkpoint blieben dem Spieler bis zu 400 Doller. Die Standorte des Paketdienstes ist Los Santos (Ocean Docks) und in Blueberry. '''Job-Befehle für die Fahrer:''' /funk = Der Chat für alle Mitarbeiter die sich zurzeit im Dienst befinden. SpanD1.jpg Spand2.jpg Spand3.jpg Spand4.jpg SA Logistics thumb|left|200px|Logo von Sunshine Truckers SA Logistics ist eine LKW Firma, welche ihre Lieferungen täglich in San Andreas verteilen und entgegen nehmen. Als Spieler muss man in diesem Beruf ebenfalls Checkpoints abfahren, wofür man maximal 300 Dollar bekommen kann. Die Trailer (Anhänger) und Roadtrains stehen an ihrem jeweiligen Hauptquartier in Los Santos (Ocean Docks) und Blueberry (Fleischberg Brauerei) '''Job-Befehle für die Fahrer:''' /funk = Der Jobchat für alle Mitarbeiter von Sunshine Truckers /detach = Den Trailer / Anhänger am jeweiligen Hauptquartier respawnen Sanitary Andreas thumb|Sanitary Andreas in Whetstone Die "Sanitary Andreas" ist eine Müllentsorgungsfirma, die versucht sich um den Schmutz auf den Straßen zu kümmern und somit alle Teile der Ortschaften von San Andreas sauber zu halten und zu pflegen. Dieser Job ist auch ein "Checkpoint Job", bei dem man Lieferungen an bestimmten Orten abgeben und entgegen nehmen muss und so maximal 300 Dollar pro Lieferung verdient. Diese Firma haben ihren Standort in Whetstone und in Los Santos (Willowfield). Gefahren wird hier mit dem Trashmaster (Müllwagen). '''Job-Befehle für die Fahrer:''' /funk = Der Jobchat für die Müllmänner ''Sprunk Drinks'' thumb|Firmenlogo von Sprunk Drinks Sprunk Drinks ist eine Checkpoints Firma, welche in Los Santos (Little Mexico - Nähe des Los Santos Police Department) und in Montgomery ihren Firmensitz hat. Es gibt in diesem Beruf 2 verschiedene Dienstwägen: Den Flatbed und den Pony jeweils im Sprunk typischen Grünton. In dieser Firma arbeiten maximal 7 Spieler. Pro Lieferung bekommt man höchstens 300 $. '''Job-Befehle für die Fahrer:''' /funk = Damit öffnen Mitarbeiter den Firmenchat Sprunk01.jpg Srpunk02.jpg Srpunk03.jpg 5.jpg Private Firmen Xoomer Oil Company thumb|left|200px|Markenzeichen der Xoomer Oil Company Die Xoomer Oil Company ist ein Unternehmen aus Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, welches ihren Standort im Red County hat. Die Xoomer Oil Company beschäftigt sich damit, die Tankstellen in San Andreas aufzufüllen um die Benzinpreise niedrig zu halten. In eine Tankstelle passen maximal 500 Liter Benzin. Pro Liter der fehlt bekommt man in diesem Nebenjob 2 Dollar. Man fährt hier mit einem Tanker und einem Xoomer Trailer. '''Spiel Befehle für den Server: /funk = Der Jobchat für alle Spieler, die sich derzeit in diesem Job befinden /fillup = Eine Tankstelle auffüllen Xoomer01.jpg Xoomer02.jpg Xoomer03.jpg Wang Cars thumb|Wang Cars Wang Cars ist ein Mitteklasse-Wagen Shop in Grand Theft Auto:Real Life. Er befindet sich wie auch im Singleplayer in Doherty neben dem großen Bahnhof. Hier sind der Sultan, der Stratum und der Flash jeweils bei Wheel Arch Angels in San Fierro in den Ocean Flats tunebar. Folgende Mittelklasse-Wagen stehen derzeit zum Verkauf: Otto Cars thumb|200px thumb|200px Otto Cars ist ein Sportwagengeschäft in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, welcher sich in San Fierro nähe des Pier 69 befindet. Der Jester und Elegy sind bei Wheel Arch Angels in den Ocean Flats tunebar. Derzeit hat Otto Cars folgende Sportwagen im Angebot: Helishop thumb|200px thumb|200px Der Helishop ist ein Geschäfft der verschiedene Arten von Fluggeräten verkauft. Der Helishop befindet sich am Tower am Easter Bay Airport in San Fierro. Er hat folgende Vehikel im Angebot: Bike Shop thumb|Logo des Bike Shop's Der Bikeshop verkauft 2 Räder aller Art, ob Sportbike oder ein Mountainbike. Der Firmensitz befindet sich in Los Santos am Rande des Gebietes der Vagos. Hier kann man folgende 2 Räder kaufen: Aero School thumb|left|200px Die Flugschule ist ein Unternehmen in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, welches, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, anderen Leuten das fliegen mit Helikoptern und Flugzeugen in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life beibringt. Es werden 2 verschiedene Scheine ausstellt: Level 1 = Helischein und Level 2 = Flugzeugschein. Um eine Prüfung zu machen, muss man sich vorher im Forum anmelden und das nötige Geld besitzen. Der Helischein kostet 10.000$ und man sollte mindestens 10 InGame Stunden haben und der Flugzeugschein kostet 20.000$ und man sollte mindestens 20 InGame Stunden haben. Wenn man das fliegen vorher lernen möchte kann man sich auch für Flugstunden anmelden. Jede Flugstunde kostet 500$.Gewählt wird zwischen 3 Fluggeräten, bei Level 1 kann nur der Maverick verwendet werden, bei Level 2 muss man sich entweder für den Dodo oder die Beagle entscheiden. Um sich für eine Flugstunde oder eine Prüfung anzumelden, schreiben Sie eine PN im Grand Theft Auto: Real Life Forum an den Chef und nach spätestens 2 Tagen erhalten Sie eine Antwort. Die Flugschule hat, wie im Singleplayer auch, ihren Standort am Flugzeugfriedhof in Verdant Meadows. Pulse Productions thumb|left|200px Pulse Productions ist eine Filmcompany, welche ihren Firmensitz im Stadtteil Vinewood in Los Santos hat. Die Firma entwickelt zusammen mit Schauspielern, Regisseuren, Grafikern, "Cuttern", Kameramännern und Drehbuchautoren Filme für Grand Theft Auto: Real Life. Pusle Productions hat eine Vielzahl an Fahrzeugen, für alle Drehsituationen gewappnet. Folgende Filme sind in Bearbeitung: Criminals, Stuntmania gallery9.jpg gallery10.jpg San Andreas News thumb|left|200px|San Andreas News San Andreas News ist ein Unternehmen aus Grand Theft Auto: Real Life, welches sich am 'Big Ear' Radioteleskop im Bone County befindet. Am San Andreas News Hauptquatier haben 4 Newsvans und 1 Newsheli ihren Platz. Sobald man sich in das Jobicon begibt, bekommt man eine Kamera und Bilder zu machen. Die News kann man anschließend im Forum auf der Startseite schreiben, sogar mit den eigenen Bildern verschönern. Die News können alle Mitspieler im Forum nachlesen und Kommentare hinterlassen. Es gibt jeweils 1 Lektor, 6 Reporter und 2 Fotografen. gallery91423.jpg galerry9234234.jpg San Andreas Building Company thumb|SA Building Company Die San Andreas Building Company kümmert sich um Aufträge und bauen die sogenannten "Maps" in San Andreas ein. Im Forum kann man Bauaufträge schreiben, wenn man z.B. ein neues Tor will, damit niemand auf das Grundstück kann frägt man dieses an. Sobald es eingebaut ist kann dieses Tor nur vom Auftraggebenden geöffnet werden, dies geschieht indem man hupt oder sich duckt. Sobald man das Geld überwiesen hat, wird die Map auf den Server geladen und jeder Spieler sieht sie im Spiel. Die aktuellen Mapping Preise sehen wie folgt aus: Event Agentur thumb|Event AG Die Event Agentur veranstaltet immer wieder Events, bei denen alle User herzlich eingelanden sind. Hier gibt es viele verschiedene Events. Es gibt beispielsweise Easter Egg Touren durch San Andreas, oder auch Rennen mit Bikes und anderen Fahrzeugen. Dazu verfügt die Event AG über einen eigenen Event Script, der automatsich Fahrzeuge "spawnt" und z.B. einen Countdown für ein Rennen erstellt. Offorad Shop thumb|Firmenlogo des Offorad Shop's Der Offorad Shop ist, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, ein Geschäfft in Whetstone im kleinen Dorf Angel Pine, welches Offorad Fahrzeuge verkauft. Folgende Offorad Vehikel sind im Sortiment: Marine Boot Shop thumb|Der Marine Boot Shop Der Marine Boot Shop verkauf Boote aller Art, ob Sportboot oder Luxusyacht hier ist so gut wie alles im Sortiment. Der Marine Boot Shop befindet sich in einer kleinen Bucht im kleinen und netten Dorf Bayside Marina. Im Singleplayer ist hier die Bootsschule. Die Preisliste sieht wie folgt aus: Inter Cars thumb|left|200px Inter Cars ist ein Gebrauchtwagenhandel in Grand Theft Auto: Real Life. Inter Cars verkauft und kauft gebrauchte Fahrzeuge und stellt sie am Handel am Royal Casino in Las Venturas ab. Außerdem bietet Inter Cars spezielle Angebote an: Jede Woche gibt es ein neues Fahrzeug, welches besonders günstig zu ergattern ist, das sogenannte "Car of the Week", des weiteren gibt es "Special Pakete", diese beinhalten 2 Fahrzeuge zu einem Besonders günstigen Preis. betCorner thumb|Firmenlogo von betCorner thumb|left|400px betCorner ist ein Glücks- und Tippspielunternehmen, welches im Forum ihren Platz hat. Es gibt derzeit Formel 1 und Fußball Tippspiele, außerdem gibt es einen Thread (Thema) der / welches sich "Lotto" nennt. In diesem Thread muss man eine Zahl von 1-100 hineinschreiben, zuvor muss man 500 Doller Einsatz auf das hauseigene Konto der Firma überweißen, um bei der Auslosung dabei zu sein. Es gibt immer wieder neue Glücksspiele, welche die Mitspieler reich machen. TGFX - Turtle Graphics thumb|Logo der GFX-Firma Du willst ein neues Set, einen Wallpaper oder du willst einfach einen neuen Paintjob für dein Fahrzeug? Aber dir kann niemand das geben was du willst? Dann bist du bei Turtle Graphics genau richtig! Das Team von Turtle Graphics bemüht sich die Wünsche von dir zu erfüllen, schnell und seriös! Je nach Aufwand der Grafik, bestimmt unser Mitarbeiter den Preis. Dieser kann zwischen 2000 SA$ und 20000 SA$ liegen, muss es aber nicht. Jedoch werden wir versuchen den Preis im angemessenen Rahmen zu halten! (Hinweis: Bei Paintjobs für Mods, muss ein Template vorliegen!) Verbraucherhinweis: Keine Gewährleistung für Krötengeschwindigkeit! Das Forum Das Forum arbeitet mit der Forensoftware "WoltLab Burning Board 3.x" Hilfe Im Hilfebereich findet man nützliche Funktionen wie eine Skinliste mit der aktuellen Skinvergabe, eine Liste aller Fahrzeuge samt Informationen wie Durchschnittsverbraucht, benötigter Kraftstoff etc. Dann wird unser "Erfolgesystem" erklärt, welches den Usern für bestimmte Taten einen Erfolg im Userprofil freischaltet. Beispiele für Erfolge sind : Bekanntheit :: Besitze im Forum 100 Freunde oder : Spendabler Bürger :: Spende dem Staat mindestens 7499 $ Startseite Auf der Startseite gibt es mehrere Bereiche. Hier befinden sich aktuelle Spieldaten, wie beispielsweise die Wetteranzeige, die direkt mit dem Gameserver zusammen arbeitet. Des weiteren findet man Jobinformationen, um zu wissen, wie viele freie Stellen zur Verfügung stehen. Desweiteren gibt es eine Gesamt-Statistik, in der man erfahren kann wieviele Spieler auf dem Server registriert sind, wieviele Fahrzeug es gibt, wer das grösse Vermögen hat (nur das Bargeld) und wer am Stärksten in den Miesen sitzt. Spieler Profile thumb|SpielerprofilIn den Spielerprofilen, welche man übers Forum erreicht, findet man sogut wie alle wichtigen Informationen über einen Spieler: *den Namen *den Rang auf dem Server *die Wohnorte des Spielers *die Kontonummer *die Lizenzen wie PKW Führerschein, Flugschein etc. *wo der Spieler überall arbeitet *wieviele und welche Fahrzeuge der Spieler besitzt *welche Erfolge der Spieler freigeschaltet hat *bei welchen Events der Spieler erfolgreich teingenommen hat Der Weg auf den Server Zu aller erst ist ein Account / Konto im Forum von Grand Theft Auo: Real Life nötig. Dieses erstellt man hier. Hierzu klickt man in der Rechten Ecke oben auf "registrieren" und folgt den Anweißungen. Anschließend muss man Daten angeben. Wenn man sich nun registriert hat und auch die Aktivierungs-Email bestätigt hat, muss man sich im Forum für den Zugang zum Server bewerben. Dies macht man im Unterforum "Serverbewerbungen". Dazu muss die Vorlage genutzt und berücksichtigt werden. Für die Bewerbung müssen Daten, wie Alter, Name für den Server und im RL und eine Skin ID (Die Kleidung die der Spieler im Spiel tragen soll). Sobald man die Bewerbung abgesendet hat, wird diese innerhalb von 24 Stunden von Supportern oder Administratoren bearbeitet. Ausnahmen gibt es, falls die Skin ID öfter als die vorgegebenen 3 mal verwendet wurden oder der Name Zeichen enthält, welche SA:MP nicht animmt. Sobald man freigeschaltet wurde, muss man sich meistens in einem Thread melden, der sich "Whitelist" (Eine Liste auf der alle User mit einem IG Account eingetragen sind, man kann auch runter genommen werden, falls man gesperrt wird) nennt. Sobald man diese Schritte geschafft hat, muss man sicher gehen, dass man die neuste SA:MP Version auf seinem Computer installiert hat. Anschließend muss man sich mit seinem Namen und Passwort einloggen. Wenn dies geschehen ist, landet man in einem Airport (Flughafen) Interior und muss auswählen wohin man fliegen möchte, hier stehen Los Santos, Las Venturas und San Fierro zur Auswahl. Hat man sich entschieden und ist am jeweiligen Airport gelandet, spawnt man vor dem Eingang. Nun muss man in die Konsole / handy eingeben, auf den Button "Service Calls" gehen und den "Support Center" verständigen. Ein Supporter macht sich nun auf den Weg und weißt den Neuling dann in das Spiel ein, dazu gehört zum Beispiel einen Autoführerschein an der Fahrschule in San Fierro zu machen, den User mit einem Fahrzeug vom Bike Shop oder von Wang Cars auszustatten und ein beliebiges Haus in San Andreas zu kaufen (Wenn das entsprechende Geld vorhanden ist). In dieser "Einweißung" wird einem alles erklärt, was wichtig zum spielen ist, es werden beispielsweise alle Befehle genau erklärt und sonstige Fragen und Anregungen geklärt. Kategorie:Multiplayer